Elizabeth Riddle e o Prisioneiro de Askaban
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Terceiro ano em Hogwarts sobre o ponto de vista de Liz, a filha de Voldemort, com mais aventuras e descobertas. Não é narrado em primeira pessoa.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Elizabeth Riddle e o Prisioneiro de Askaban**

**Capítulo 1.**

Destroços. Coisas queimadas. Nenhuma alma viva.

Liz observava tudo isso com lágrimas nos olhos. Era o que havia sobrado do orfanato Zitterbart, orfanato onde havia vivido a maior parte de sua vida. Até mesmo maior do que o tempo que passou em Hogwarts.

Primeiro, foram Carol e Annie. Agora, o orfanato inteiro. Era difícil de acreditar que nunca mais veria aqueles que considerava sua família.

**Liz: ***enxugando as lágrimas* _Coragem, Liz. Você precisa seguir em frente e torcer para que eles estejam bem._

Com 13 anos recém completados, Liz havia crescido um pouco. Seu corpo, apesar de magro, já havia começado a desenvolver-se, sua pele continuava clara, e seus cabelos negros, agora presos em duas tranças por cima dos ombros, chegavam à metade das costas.

Não era uma surpresa ter ganho o apelido de "Wandinha Addams", personagem do desenho "A Família Addams", durante o verão.

Após enxugar as lágrimas novamente, Liz deu meia volta e começou a caminhar para longe dali. Entretanto, ao entrar na rua Magnólia, viu um rapaz da sua idade sentado num muro baixo sozinho, com um malão e uma gaiola vazia ao seu lado.

Liz não demorou muito para reconhece-lo: os cabelos negros espetados do rapaz a ajudaram muito.

**Liz: **Harry?

O rapaz, que realmente era Harry Potter, virou-se para quem o havia chamado, reconhecendo Liz tão rápido quanto ela o reconheceu.

**Harry: **Liz!

Harry levantou do muro em que estava sentado e foi até Liz, dando um abraço apertado e desesperado na garota.

**Harry: **Graças a Deus encontrei alguém conhecido. Estava em pânico!

**Liz: ***soltando o abraço, com a sobrancelha arqueada* Pela força do abraço, eu não duvido. O que está fazendo aqui sozinho, no meio da rua?

Os dois sentaram-se juntos no muro baixo em que Harry estava sentado, antes do próprio contar o que aconteceu.

**Liz: **Então você transformou sua tia num balão? Harry, isso é um feitiço muito sério!

**Harry: **Eu estava com tanta raiva que não pensei nas consequências. Acha que irão me expulsar de Hogwarts por fazer magia?

**Liz: **É possível! Pena que você não tem um destes. *mostrando seu bracelete* Minha mãe o deixou comigo no orfanato. Com ele, eu posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts sem ser detectada.

**Harry: ***olhando o bracelete, surpreso* É sério? Então como conseguiram te achar e mandar a carta de Hogwarts no primeiro ano?

Antes que Liz pudesse responder, os dois viram alguma coisa grande e com olhos enormes e brilhantes numa garagem, que os fez recuar de medo. Com isso, quase foram atropelados por um veículo que parou na frente deles.

Para a surpresa dos dois, era um ônibus de três andares, onde estava escrito, em letras douradas no para-brisa, "O Nôitibus Andante". E antes que se perguntassem se estavam loucos ou coisa parecida, um rapaz, que aparentava ter uns 18 ou 19 anos, desceu do ônibus.

Não demoraram muito para sacar que era o condutor.

**Condutor: **Bem-vindos ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticarem a mão da varinha, subirem a bordo e podemos leva-los aonde quiserem. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noi... *olhando para os dois, sem pode profissional* Que é que vocês estavam fazendo aí?

**Harry: ***ficando de pé, com Liz* Caímos.

**Lalau: ***caçoando* E por que foi que vocês caíram? Estavam namorando e caíram de susto quando aparecemos?

**Liz: ***vermelha da cabeça aos pés* N-não é nada disso!

**Lalau: **Sei. *notando Harry olhar para trás* Que é que você está olhando?

**Harry: ***apontando, hesitante, para a garagem* Havia uma coisa grande e escura. Parecia um cachorro... mas enorme...

**Lalau: ***apontando a cicatriz de Harry* Que é que é isso na sua testa?

**Liz: ***ajudando Harry a esconder a cicatriz* Nada. Apenas uma tatuagem.

**Lalau: ***surpreso* Na testa? Eu, hein? Vocês, crianças, tem cada mania... Quais são os seus nomes?

**Harry: **Eu sou Neville Longbottom, e ela é... Pansy Parkinson.

**Liz: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha para Harry, confusa* _Por que ele mentiu nossos nomes? Seja como for, melhor não contrariar. _Então... este ônibus... você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?

**Lalau: ***orgulhoso* Isso aí. Qualquer lugar que você queira, desde que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo da água.

**Liz: **E quanto custaria nos levar até este endereço?

Liz estendeu um papel para Lalau, sob o olhar surpreso de Harry. Afinal, seu destino era outro!

**Lalau: **Onze sicles cada um, menina, mas por catorze cada um vocês ganham chocolate quente, e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que quiserem.

Foi o bastante para convencer Harry e Liz a pegarem o ônibus, apesar de terem ficado um pouco desconfortáveis por terem que dividir uma cama logo atrás do motorista.

**Lalau: **Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Estes aqui são Neville Longbottom e Pansy Parkinson, Ernesto.

Ernesto cumprimentou os dois com um aceno de cabeça, antes de Lalau dizer que já podiam partir... e antes de Harry e Liz se achatarem contra a cama por causa da velocidade do Nôitibus.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Liz: ***olhando pela janela, surpresa* Nós já mudamos de rua? Que rápido!

**Lalau: **Era aqui que a gente estava antes de você e seu namorado fazerem sinal para o ônibus parar. Onde é que nós estamos, Ernesto? Em algum lugar do País de Gales?

**Ernesto: **Sim.

**Harry: **Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus?

**Lalau: ***com desdém* Os trouxas? E eles lá escutam direito? E também não enxergam direito. Nunca reparam em nada, não é mesmo?

**Ernesto: **É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Lalau. Vamos entrar em Abergavenny dentro de um minuto.

Enquanto Lalau desaparecia por uma estreita escada de madeira, Harry falava com Liz, num tom baixo para o motorista não ouvir.

**Harry: **Que endereço você deu ao Lalau? O do Beco Diagonal?

**Liz: ***falando igualmente baixo* Não, o da casa da minha tia Anastácia, que é onde moro agora. Se quiser, você pode passar o resto das férias de verão comigo, mas eu vou entender se você não...

**Harry: **Não, está tudo bem, mas... a sua tia é irmã do Prof. Snape, não é?

**Liz: **Sim.

**Harry: **Será que ela vai me aceitar em sua casa?

**Liz: ***sorriso maroto* Tô vendo que não conhece mesmo a minha tia. Ela vai aceitar, confie em mim.

**Lalau: ***retornando com Madame Marsh, alegremente* Chegamos, Madame Marsh!

A própria desceu do ônibus, tentando se recuperar do enjoo que havia sentido durante a viagem, antes do veículo voltar a andar.

**Liz: ***com a mão na barriga* _E eu achava os passeios de barco do orfanato enjoativos. Isso é mais ainda!_

**Harry: **Esse homem! Ele apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas!

Liz despertou de seus pensamentos com a exclamação de Harry, antes de notar que o moreno olhava para a primeira página do Profeta Diário que Lalau estava lendo, onde havia um homem não muito atraente.

**Liz: ***confusa* Quem é ele?

**Lalau: ***com uma risadinha* Sirius Black, Pansy, por onde você tem andado? *rasgando a primeira página e a entregando* Vocês deviam ler mais jornal!

Demorou um pouco para Liz reconhecer o nome: o chato de seu ex-professor de DCAT, Gilderoy Lockhart, falou no ano passado que havia "perdido" sua mãe para Sirius Black. Curiosa, começou a ler a página junto com Harry, diante da luz. Dizer que havia se surpreendido com a reportagem seria pouco: havia ficado chocada!

**Lalau: **Carinha sinistro, não é mesmo?

**Harry: ***devolvendo a página, admirado* Ele matou treze pessoas?! Com um feitiço?!

**Lalau: **É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plena luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba. Não foi, Ernesto?

**Ernesto: ***sombrio* Sim.

**Lalau: ***virando-se para Harry e Liz* Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem.

**Harry: **De quem, do Voldemort?

Liz girou os olhos com o espanto de Lalau, ao mesmo tempo em que Ernesto quase perdeu o controle do ônibus.

**Lalau: **VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? PRA QUE FOI DIZER O NOME DELE?

**Harry: ***um pouco assustado* Desculpe, eu... me esqueci...

**Lalau: ***tentando se acalmar* Se esqueceu?! Caramba, meu coração até desembestou!

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, indignada* Ah, dá um tempo! É só um nome! Ele não vai aparecer aqui no ônibus só porque o Har... o Neville disse o nome dele!

Notando a situação desconfortável, Harry decidiu intervir antes que uma briga começasse.

**Harry: **Então... então Black era partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem?

**Lalau: ***esfregando o peito* É, isso aí. Dizem que era muito chegado ao Você-Sabe-Quem. Em todo o caso, quando o pequeno Harry Potter levou a melhor sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, todos os partidários dele foram caçados. Não foi assim, Ernesto? A maioria deles sacou que estava tudo acabado, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha desaparecido e o pessoal ficou na moita. Mas o Sirius Black, não. Ouvi dizer que ele achou que ia ser o vice quando Você-Sabe-Quem assumisse o poder.

Liz estava começando a não gostar daquela conversa. Afinal, sua mãe havia se casado com Sirius Black antes de ser sequestrada. Ele poderia até ser pai da garota! E conforme Lalau ia falando, os olhos de Liz iam ficando vermelhos, principalmente depois que o rapaz mais velho disse que Black havia matado um bruxo e um monte de trouxas no meio da rua.

**Lalau: **Uma coisa horrorosa! E sabem o que foi que o Black fez depois? Deu uma gargalhada! Ficou ali parado dando gargalhadas. E quando chegaram os reforços do Ministério da Magia, ele acompanhou os caras sem a menor reação, rindo de se acabar. Porque ele é maluco, não é, Ernesto? Ele não é maluco?

**Ernesto: ***com voz arrastada* Se ele ainda não era quando foi para Azkaban, agora é. Eu preferia estourar os miolos a pisar naquele lugar. Mas acho que foi bem feito, depois do que ele aprontou.

**Lalau: **E agora está solto por aí. Não sei como ele conseguiu fugir de Azkaban, sendo que ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso, mas é de apavorar, não é?

**Liz: ***tentando manter a calma* Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Lalau já ia retrucar, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Liz, que ainda estavam vermelhos, engoliu em seco, assustado.

**Ernesto: **Apoio a garota em sua sugestão. Falar em Azkaban e seus guardas me dá dor de barriga.

Com isso, todos ficaram em silêncio durante a viagem, até restarem apenas Harry e Liz no ônibus.

**Lalau: **Já estamos chegando ao endereço que nos deu, Pansy!

Liz olhou pela janela e notou que, de fato, estavam chegando. Tanto que já conseguia ver sua tia Anastácia esperando-a na porta de casa, com um homem ao lado dela. A garota não o conhecia, mas Harry, infelizmente, sim.

Era Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Cornélio: ***notando Harry e Liz descerem do ônibus* Ah, aí está você, Harry.

**Lalau: ***saltando para a calçada, excitado* Que nome foi que o senhor chamou Neville, Ministro?

**Cornélio: ***franzindo a testa, confuso* Neville? Este é Harry Potter!

**Lalau: ***radiante* Eu sabia! Ernesto! Ernesto! É o Harry Potter! Estou olhando para a cicatriz dele!

**Anastácia: ***indignada* Querem parar com isso?! Só porque ele é Harry Potter não é motivo para fazerem esse escândalo todo na frente da minha casa! *virando-se para o Ministro* Aliás, Cornélio, você não estava indo embora?

**Cornélio: **Estava, mas preciso falar com Harry antes. Se importa se entrarmos de novo, Anastácia?

Anastácia girou os olhos, mas não impediu, entrando com Harry, Liz e o ministro assim que Lalau entregou as malas dos dois primeiros. Apesar de Cornélio ter preferido conversar a sós com Harry, preferiu não pedir isso à Anastácia, pois sabia que a bruxa não concordaria.

E não era só porque a própria não gostava do ministro.

Todos sentaram-se em poltronas na sala, e Anastácia trouxa uma bandeja com xícaras de chá e um prato de biscoitos, antes de Cornélio começar a falar.

**Cornélio: **Eu sou Cornélio Fudge, Harry. Ministro da Magia. *pegando uma xícara* Não me importo de confessar que você nos deixou preocupadíssimos. Fugir da casa dos seus tios desse jeito! Eu já tinha até começado a pensar... mas você está são e salvo, e isto é o que importa.

**Liz: ***estendendo o prato de biscoitos para Harry* Vai querer um, Harry? É receita secreta da família Prince.

**Harry: ***pegando um biscoito, com um sorriso leve* Obrigado, Liz.

**Cornélio: **Você vai ficar satisfeito, Harry, em saber que cuidamos do infeliz acidente com a Srta. Guida Dursley. Dois funcionários do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foram mandados à rua dos Alfeneiros há algumas horas. A Srta. Dursley foi esvaziada e sua memória alterada. Ela não lembra mais nada do acidente. E isto é tudo, não houve danos.

**Anastácia: ***bebendo um gole de chá, séria* Duvido muito, Cornélio. Elizabeth me contou sobre o encontro dela com os Dursleys antes de ir para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e só pelo que ouvi já os achei desagradáveis. Tenho certeza de que a reação deles não será muito boa.

**Cornélio: **Bom, não vou negar que eles estão muitíssimo aborrecidos, mas se dispuseram a receber Harry de volta no próximo verão, desde que o mesmo passe em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa.

**Harry: ***"destravando" a língua* Eu sempre passo em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa, e não quero nunca mais voltar à rua dos Alfeneiros.

**Cornélio: ***preocupado* Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza de que você vai pensar diferente depois que se acalmar. Afinal, eles são sua família, e tenho certeza de que, no fundo, vocês se querem bem.

**Liz: ***suspirando, irritada* _Então é beeem lá no fundo._

**Cornélio: **Então agora só falta decidir onde é que você vai passar as duas últimas semanas de férias. Sugiro que alugue um quarto aqui no caldeirão furado e...

**Liz: **Desculpe interromper, ministro, mas o Harry já concordou em ficar aqui. *virando-se para Anastácia* Ele pode ficar aqui, não pode?

**Anastácia: ***sorrindo* Mas é claro que sim! *virando-se para Harry* Seja bem-vindo, meu querido. Qualquer amigo de minha sobrinha é bem-vindo à minha casa.

**Harry: **Eu agradeço, Sra. Snape, mas e o meu castigo? Eu desobedeci à lei! O decreto que proíbe o uso da magia aos menores! No ano passado, eu recebi uma notificação do Ministério da Magia só porque um elfo doméstico largou um pudim no chão da casa do meu tio! E que eu seria expulso de Hogwarts se acontecesse outro caso de magia lá!

**Cornélio**: *impaciente* Ah, meu caro menino, nós não vamos castigá-lo por uma coisinha à toa como essa! Foi um acidente! Nós não mandamos ninguém para Azkaban por fazer a tia virar um balão! *ficando desconfortável* E depois, as circunstâncias mudam! Temos que levar em consideração... no clima atual... Com certeza você não quer ser expulso, certo? Então não precisa de toda essa agitação! *levantando da poltrona* Se não se importa, Anastácia, vou mandar uma coruja ao Caldeirão Furado para ver se o Tom tem um quarto sobrando para o Harry.

**Anastácia: ***levantando da poltrona, irritada* Você é surdo, Cornélio? Já foi decidido que o Harry vai ficar aqui!

**Cornélio: **Eu sei, mas... considerando o que aconteceu, é melhor o ministério saber por onde ele anda e...

**Anastácia: **Ele vai ficar bem, então pode ir embora. *empurrando-o na direção da porta* E tenha um bom dia.

E antes que o ministro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Anastácia já o havia colocado para fora de sua casa, irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Liz levantavam da poltrona.

**Liz: ***pegando Harry pela mão* Venha, Harry, vou ajudá-lo a se instalar.

Harry deixou Liz guiá-lo pela casa, antes de pararem num quarto que, apesar de bem arrumado, havia uma prateleira cheia de frascos.

**Liz: **O tio Severo vem dormir aqui de vez em quando, mas, no geral, o quarto fica vazio. Espero que não se importe de dormir aqui.

**Harry: **Para alguém que dormiu no armário embaixo da escada por 10 anos, esse lugar é uma maravilha. *sentando na cama* Aliás, Liz, será que posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**Liz: ***guardando as malas de Harry no guarda-roupa* Mas é claro!

**Harry: **Foi impressão minha ou, toda vez que você fica muito zangada, seus olhos ficam vermelhos?

**Liz: ***sorriso triste* Ah, isso. Infelizmente, Harry, não é impressão sua. Pansy e Daphne já notaram também. Quando eu perguntei à tia Anastácia sobre isso, ela me disse que, provavelmente, eu herdei do meu pai biológico. *suspirando* Não nego que isso, e o fato de falar a língua das cobras, não me assusta.

**Harry: **E por que você estava irritada no ônibus?

**Liz: ***sentando ao lado de Harry* Foi por causa do que disseram sobre Sirius Black. Minha mãe foi casada com ele, de acordo com o Lockhart, e minha tia confirmou isso. É possível que ele seja meu pai! E eu acho que não foi ele que matou todos aqueles trouxas.

**Harry: **Mas, se ele for seu pai, você ainda vai pensar nele como tal mesmo se estiver errada?

Antes que Liz respondesse, a coruja de Harry, Edwiges, entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro do dono, antes do mesmo e de Liz acariciarem suas penas.

**Liz: **Quando te vejo com o Edwiges, Harry, confesso que sinto certa inveja. Adoraria ter um bichinho.

**Harry: **Por que não pede para a sua tia te comprar um?

**Liz: ***pensativa* Até que não é uma má ideia. Ela está me devendo um presente de aniversário mesmo... *levantando da cama* Quer conhecer o resto da casa?

**Harry: **É claro!

Com isso, os dois saíram do quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Conforme os dias passavam, Harry ia se acostumando ao fato de estar bem longe dos Dursleys. Liz e sua tia Anastácia eram muito simpáticas, mesmo que a última fosse a irmã-gêmea de Severo Snape, e o deixavam bastante a vontade. Elas até o acompanharam ao Beco Diagonal quando foi comprar o material para seu 3º ano em Hogwarts!

No último dia de férias, antes de voltarem para Hogwarts, foi a vez de Harry acompanhar Liz até o Beco Diagonal, embora a morena ainda não tenha lhe dito o motivo de estarem ali.

**Harry: ***confuso* Eu pensei que já tivéssemos comprado todo o material! Por que estamos aqui novamente, se as aulas só começam amanhã?

**Liz: **Eu conversei com a minha tia e ela disse que eu posso ter um bichinho... desde que não seja uma coruja. Ela já entrou em pânico por causa da Edwiges, então você já pode imaginar como ela vai reagir.

**Harry: **Infelizmente, eu posso. *ouvindo um barulho* Isso foi o seu estômago?

**Liz: ***ficando constrangida* Sim. Considerando o fato de ser quase hora do almoço, não é nenhuma surpresa. Acho que podemos almoçar antes de ir à loja de animais e...

**Voz: **Harry! HARRY!

O chamado fez ambos se virarem, notando Rony e Hermione sentados na frente da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Sem pensar duas vezes, foram se sentar com eles, mesmo com a cara de desgosto de Rony por ter que sentar na mesma mesa que Liz.

**Rony: **Finalmente! Onde você estava, Harry? Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado, mas disseram que você não estava ali! Nem nas lojas te encontramos!

**Harry: **Comprei todo o meu material escolar na semana passada. E eu estou hospedado na casa da Liz, não no Caldeirão Furado.

**Hermione: ***séria* É verdade que você transformou a sua tia em um balão?

**Harry: **Eu não tive intenção. Simplesmente... perdi o controle.

**Hermione: ***vendo Rony rir* Não tem a menor graça, Rony. Francamente, fico admirada que Harry não tenha sido expulso.

**Liz: **Confesso que também fiquei admirada quando Fudge disse isso.

**Harry: ***virando para Rony* Seu pai não sabe por que Fudge não me castigou, sabe?

**Rony: ***sacudindo os ombros, ainda rindo* Provavelmente porque era você, né? O famoso Harry Potter e tudo o mais. Eu nem gostaria de ver o que o Ministério faria comigo se eu transformasse minha tia em balão. Mas não se esqueça, eles teriam que me desenterrar primeiro, porque mamãe já teria me matado antes.

Enquanto Rony mudava de assunto e aproveitava para mostrar à Harry sua nova varinha, Liz dirigiu sua atenção à Hermione. Mais precisamente, para as três sacas junto dela.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Isso tudo são livros?! Não lembrava que tínhamos tantas matérias assim.

**Hermione: **Eu vou fazer mais matérias novas que vocês este ano. Comprei os livros de Aritmancia, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, de Adivinhação, de Estudo das Runas Antigas, de Estudo dos Trouxas...

**Rony: ***revirando os olhos* Por que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? Você nasceu Trouxa! Sua mãe e seu pai são trouxas! Você já sabe tudo sobre trouxas!

**Hermione: ***séria* Mas vai ser fascinante estudar os trouxas do ponto de vista dos bruxos. *examinando a bolsa* Ainda tenho dez galeões. É meu aniversário em setembro, e mamãe e papai me deram um dinheiro para eu comprar um presente de aniversário antecipado. *virando-se para Liz* Você tem alguma sugestão?

**Liz: ***ainda olhando as sacas* Considerando a quantidade de livros que você tem, acho melhor não comprar mais um, senão as sacas vão estourar. Pode ser um animal de estimação, não pode? Também estou indo comprar um para mim.

**Hermione: **Hum... gostei da ideia. Acho que vou comprar uma coruja. Quer dizer, Harry tem a Edwiges e o Rony tem o Errol...

**Rony: **Não tenho, não. Errol é uma coruja de família. Meu mesmo só tenho o Perebas. *tirando o rato de estimação do bolso* Quero mandar examinar ele. Acho que o Egito não fez bem a ele.

**Liz: ***sorriso maroto* Isso se percebe de longe, Weasley.

**Rony: ***irritado* Eu não pedi a sua opinião!

**Harry: ***apontando com a cabeça* Tem uma loja para criaturas mágicas ali. Você podia ver se eles têm algum produto para o Perebas. E as garotas poderiam comprar seus animais.

Com isso, todos pagaram os sorvetes e foram à loja Animais Mágicos, onde a maior parte do espaço estava ocupada com gaiolas cheias de animais barulhentos.

**Liz: ***olhando em volta* _São tantos animais... Qual será que eu escolho?_

**Rony: ***aproximando-se de uma bruxa que estava no balcão* É o meu rato. Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito.

**Bruxa: ***colocando um par de óculos de armação preta* Põe ele aqui no balcão.

Rony fez o que a bruxa mandou e colocou Perebas em cima do balcão.

**Bruxa: ***levantando Perebas* Que idade tem esse rato?

**Rony: **Não sei. Ele é bem velho. Foi do meu irmão.

**Bruxa: **Que poderes ele tem?

**Liz: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Esse rato tem poderes? Porque, pela aparência, eu duvido muito._

**Bruxa: **Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida. Não se pode esperar que um rato comum ou rato de jardim como esse viva mais do que uns três anos. Se o senhor estiver procurando alguma coisa mais resistente, talvez goste de um desses. *apontando uma gaiola de ratos negros* Caso contrário, pode experimentar um tônico para ratos.

**Rony: ***notando a bruxa pegar um frasquinho vermelho* Está bem. Quanto... UI!

O mesmo não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, pois duas coisas enormes, uma laranja e outra branca, pularam do teto da gaiola mais alta e caíram na cabeça dele, antes de avançarem em Perebas.

**Bruxa: **NÃO, BICHENTO! BOLA DE NEVE!

Obviamente, o rato escapou das garras dos animais e, após cair no chão, disparou porta afora.

**Rony: **PEREBAS!

Rony e Harry correram atrás dele, enquanto Hermione e Liz desviaram sua atenção para os animais, que perceberam ser dois gatos enormes: um laranja e outro branco.

**Hermione: ***apontando o gato laranja* Eu quero ficar com ele.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Sério?

**Bruxa: ***sorrindo levemente* Tenho certeza de que o Bichento vai gostar de ser comprado. Já está na loja há séculos, e ninguém o quis.

**Liz: **E o outro?

**Bruxa: **Seu nome é Bola de Neve. Ela tem, aproximadamente, a idade do Bichento.

**Hermione: ***surpresa* "Ela"? É uma fêmea?

**Liz: ***com os olhos brilhando* E daí? Ela é tão fofa! Vou levá-la. *sorriso maroto* Apesar de saber que o Weasley não vai gostar nem um pouquinho, coisa que eu não ligo.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Como Liz havia previsto, Rony Weasley não gostou nem um pouco de ver ela e Hermione saindo da loja com os gatos.

**Rony: ***indignado* Essas coisas quase me escalpelaram! E o que vai ser do Perebas? Ele precisa de descanso e sossego! Como é que vai ter isso com esses bichos por perto?

**Liz: ***séria* Caso tenha esquecido, Weasley, o dormitório da Sonserina fica nas masmorras, que é muitíssimo longe do seu dormitório.

**Hermione: **Digo o mesmo que a Riddle. *estregando um frasco para Rony* E você esqueceu o seu tônico para ratos.

**Harry: ***cutucando Liz* Liz, eu... estive pensando: teria problema se eu passasse o último dia das minhas férias no Caldeirão Furado? Eu gostaria de ir junto com Rony e Hermione ao Expresso Hogwarts amanhã.

**Liz: **Sem problemas, Harry! Pode pegar o meu celular no bolso do meu casaco? Seria bom pedir à tia Anastácia para mandar suas coisas para o Caldeirão Furado.

**Harry: ***pegando o celular de Liz* Pode deixar que eu faço a ligação.

Harry ficou um pouco mais afastado do grupo enquanto fazia a ligação, no caminho para o Caldeirão Furado.

**Rony: ***incrédulo* Quer mesmo me convencer, Riddle, que o Harry vai conseguir falar com a sua tia através daquela caixinha chamada celulite?

**Hermione: **O nome é celular, Rony! Um aparelho dos trouxas parecido com um telefone, mas que pode ser transportado!

Após Harry terminar de falar com a tia de Liz, devolveu o aparelho para a garota, minutos antes de chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado. Logo avistaram o Sr. Weasley no bar, lendo o Profeta Diário.

**Arthur: ***erguendo a cabeça, sorrindo* Harry! Como vai?

**Harry: **Bem, obrigado.

**Arthur: ***notando Liz* E você é...?

**Liz: ***estendendo a mão* Elizabeth Riddle. Muito prazer, Sr. Weasley.

**Arthur: ***apertando a mão dela* O prazer é meu, Srta. Riddle.

**Liz: ***olhando no relógio* Eu adoraria ficar mais, mas preciso ir. Minha tia logo trará suas coisas, Harry. A gente se vê em Hogwarts.

**Harry: **Até mais, Liz.

Liz deu um último aceno de cabeça, antes de deixar o Caldeirão Furado e pegar um táxi que a levaria de volta para casa. Uma vez que chegou lá, sua tia foi recebe-la, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava Bola de Neve com um sorriso leve.

**Anastácia: **Essa gatinha é linda, não nego isso. Mas nunca pensei que você compraria um gato que é metade amasso.

**Liz: ***confusa* "Metade amasso"? Como assim? O que é um amasso?

**Anastácia: **Amasso é um animal parecido com um gato. Ele é inteligente e capaz de detectar pessoas suspeitas ou indesejáveis. Pode ter certeza, Liz: eles reagem muito mal a esse tipo de gente.

**Liz:** É mesmo? Isso é interessante! Detecta animais suspeitos também?

**Anastácia:** Eu não tenho certeza. É possível! Mas por que essa pergunta?

**Liz:** Bola de Neve atacou o rato do Weasley, o tal de Perebas. E o gato da Granger fez o mesmo. Acho que este também era metade amasso, pois há certa semelhança entre os dois gatos.

**Anastácia:** *pensativa* Pelo visto, esse tal de Perebas é mais do que aparenta ser. Mas, como eu disse, não tenho certeza se um amasso é capaz de detectar animais suspeitos. Muitos deles são agressivos por natureza.

**Liz: **Ah... ok, então. *pausa* Eu vou... treinar feitiços no meu quarto.

**Anastácia: **Pode ir, querida.

Liz foi para seu quarto com Bola de Neve, tentando esquecer suas suspeitas em relação ao Perebas. Com certeza era coisa da sua cabeça! Afinal, os Weasleys não tinham comensais da morte na família, certo?

X_X

No dia seguinte, na Plataforma 9 3/4, Liz tinha acabado de atravessá-la. Logo avistou Harry com Hermione e os Weasleys, mas não queria se meter num bate-boca com Rony logo de manhã, então estava decidida a ir atrás de Pansy e Daphne.

Entrando no trem, logo avistou a cabine onde as duas estavam, mas se surpreendeu quando percebeu que não estavam sozinhas: havia uma garota mais nova junto com elas, provavelmente uma primeiranista.

**Pansy: **Finalmente você chegou, Liz! Achei que acabaria perdendo o trem! *notando Bola de Neve nos braços de Liz* E esse gato? Ele é seu?

**Liz: **Oh... é. Gostaria que conhecessem Bola de Neve. Eu a comprei no Beco Diagonal.

**Daphne: **Apesar do nome incomum, ela é muito fofa. E por falar em conhecer alguém... *indicando com a cabeça* Esta é Astoria Greengrass, minha irmã mais nova. Ela vai começar em Hogwarts este ano. Astoria, esta é Elizabeth Riddle, de quem já falei.

**Liz: ***sentando-se na frente de Astoria, sorrindo* É um prazer conhece-la, Astoria. Espero que sejamos boas amigas.

**Astoria: ***retribuindo o sorriso* Espero o mesmo, Elizabeth.

**Liz: **Por favor, me chame de Liz. Acho Elizabeth um pouco grande, sabe?

**Astoria: **Tudo bem... Liz.

E segundos depois de se apresentarem, o trem deixou a estação.


End file.
